


You Belong To Me

by LOKIS_ADDICTION



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Reader-Insert, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOKIS_ADDICTION/pseuds/LOKIS_ADDICTION
Summary: “You don’t have to think about that now doll. You see, wife or not, you belong to me now. I’m gonna take you home and you get to check out my place and see how we operate. If you like my little setup, we can talk about your living arrangements.” Negan runs into you and your ragtag group of survivors and decides to stake his claim.This is pretty much shameless smut.Inspired by Sisi.





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not much plot here, sorry. Thank you to Sisi (negan_trash on twitter) for the inspiration! My first attempt at NeganxReader so feedback is appreciated. Not beta-read so forgive any glaring typos.

 

This was it, it was the end of the line for you and your ragtag little group of survivors. You had slayed walkers together, laughed together, buried your dead together, and now half of the people you had come to call family lay dead on the ground. You sat, on the back of a utility truck, hands bound, waiting for the leader of the men who just slaughtered your own to show up. They called him Negan, a name that you have heard from several neighboring developments. 

 

You watched the Saviors mill about, searching the bodies of your dead comrades. Those who fought back from the raid had been shot dead. Those who complied were alive. You had attempted to fight back, but a skinny blonde man had taken your gun and wrestled you to the ground, tying your hands in front of you and having someone stand guard over you. You assumed they spared you because you were a woman. The crew you had spent all these years with was almost all male. A biker gang that had a small arsenal of guns. They stumbled across you and your brother in an abandoned Walmart three years ago and took you in. Now, half of them were gone.

 

Everyone else who had survived the slaughter was rounded up on their hands and knees. The sat in the middle of the grassy clearing, weapons taken, eyes defeated. You watched a pickup truck approached, out stepped a man in a leather jacket, blue jeans, and a scarf? He was holding a baseball bat in his right hand, which he twirled about as he walked up to the ring of people standing in front of you. You watched as all of his men kneeled before him. As if he was some kind of king or royalty. Who were these people? 

 

**“Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves some rebels!”** The man announced, waving his free hand around the men gathered on their knees. 

 

You watched his face and noted the lines around his eyes and the gray in his beard. He wore what appeared to be a genuine grin on his face and you struggled to imagine why he looked so damn happy. 

 

**“You all, belong to me now! Your bikes, belong to me now. That badass looking hicked up behemoth of a truck? That belongs to me now. Your guns, belong to me. Your fucking dignity, belong to me,”** he walked around the circle and looked each and every person in the eye. His men had stood back on their own feet and had their guns trained on her friends. 

 

**“You see, my name is Negan. These people,”** he waved to his men **“these are my saviors.”** She tried not to snort at how cheesy that sounded. They had a name? What was this, some sort of wannabe gang? 

 

**“All of you, can one day join me and my saviors at our sanctuary if you prove to me that you can comply and follow orders,”** he continued.  **“The first order is simple, this time next week, we will meet at this exact spot. You all will have some sort of gift for me and my men. Guns, ammo, food, anything that you think will please me and my men. If I am happy with your gifts, I’ll give yall a few more trial runs before we bring you home with us.”** he began to walk around the group. **“Just so you know, I will keep your guns. So be safe out there!”**

 

He waved toward their bikes.  **“Now get the hell out of here. Come back next week, If you try to follow me and my men, you will be killed before we even enter the gates of our sanctuary,”** he warned. 

 

The men all rose and converged. If their bikes were being taken how would they find their way? The tall, skinny, blonde man walked over to Negan and whispered in his ear, causing Negan to turn and finally look at you. His face broke out into a very wide smile. He began to walk toward you, and the other man approached your friends. Presumably to actually fill them in a little more than a grandiose speech. 

You tried to puff up your chest and look as fearless as possible despite the fact that your hands were tied in front of you. The man, Negan, looked down at your bound hands as he approached and whistled. **“Damn, my men brought me a present and even wrapped her for me!** ” he exclaimed.

 

A pit of worry formed in your gut as you hoped to god this man didn’t intend to rape you. You observed his haughty body language and the smug look on his face. God, even the apocalypse didn’t stop some people from turning into genuine douchebags. You gave him a defiant look before looking down at the restraints on your hands.

 

**“I’m Negan, doll. What’s your name?”** the man asked as he leaned in close. You could feel his breath ghosting over your face and you turned to look away. 

 

**“I deserve to be with my men,”** you growl out through gritted teeth. He chuckles, and his breath tickles the side of your face. He brought both hands to the bed of the truck, framing your body with his. 

 

**“No, you’re too pretty for that. Besides your buddies don’t have guns or bikes anymore. You’re much safer with me at my sanctuary,”** he explained. His eyes moved around your face and tried to meet your eyes, but you instead watched your mean gathering their bags and the gear that they were allowed to keep. Jebediah, one of your closest friends, shot you an apologetic look before turning and catching up with the group. 

 

Negan’s hands crept closer to your thighs. **“You may never have to lift a finger again doll, I could marry you, make you my wife. My wives don’t work you know. I give them everything they could ever need. Food, nice clothes, a nice loving man to fill the heavy holes in their hearts.”** He chuckled at his own statement. 

 

You couldn’t help but notice that he had said wives, as in more than one wife. Was he being serious? And why on earth would he marry someone that he didn’t know? Negan pulled back and tapped Lucille on the ground next to him. **“You don’t have to think about that now doll. You see, wife or not, you belong to me now. I’m gonna take you home and you get to check out my place and see how we operate. If you like my little setup, we can talk about your living arrangements.”** He wiggled his eyebrows at you and you glared back at him. He laughed and called his men to attention, telling them all to get ready to leave. 

 

The tall skinny blonde man walked over and exchanged words with Negan before he grabbed you by the arm and led you to the passenger side of the utility truck you had been sitting on. You begrudgingly climbed in, and he slammed the door. After about ten minutes, the driver’s side door opened and Negan climbed in. He turned the keys to the ignition and turned on the CD player. The low sound of music filled your ears. It was loud enough to fill the small cabin on the truck, but not loud enough to attract walkers. 

 

**“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that? You banging any of those poor bastards I just talked to?”** he asked. Something told you that this man liked the sound of his own voice. He turned his head to look at you and you shook your head.

 

**“Those men are my family,”** you explained. Negan licked his lips and smirked. **“Well then, I’m gonna assume that you’re not attached to anyone,”** he said. You scoffed. 

 

**“You now, usually, girls like you have someone. It’s hard for me to imagine that you’ve been going without any good dick all this time.”** he raked his eyes down your body and suddenly you felt hyper aware of the thin tank top you were wearing. 

 

**“I’ve been a little busy trying to survive,”** you muttered.

 

Negan shook his head.  **“What good is surviving if you don’t live a little girl,”** he replied. You looked at him as if this man was from another planet. Maybe things were going easier for him and his people than it was for her and her people, but she didn’t get a single fucking moment to breath since any of this started.

 

Negan looked at you and licked his lips, but didn’t say anything else the entire ride back. When you finally got to his “Sanctuary” you couldn’t help but feel like you were entering some of kind of twisted, hellhole. There were walkers, posted around the chainlink fence that appeared to be encased in metal. You note that guards posted along watchtowers, as well. 

 

Negan gets out the truck first and tells his men to unload the trucks and get back to work before coming over to the passenger's side of the truck and opening the door. He holds the door open, impatiently waiting for you to get out of the truck. You hesitate, before hopping down, minding your balance because of the restraints. He looked down at the rope before using his free hand to pull out a switchblade and cut the rope that was keeping your hands bound. 

 

**“Oh, by the way, doll, this is Lucille.”** he waved the baseball bat he was holding in front of his face.  **“She’s the number one lady in my life, so don’t think I’m gonna be tied down by you,”** he smirked and turned on his heel, motioning for you to follow after him. You followed, keeping your distance as the man appeared to be absolutely insane. Did he name his baseball bat? 

 

As Negan gave you the grand tour, you realized several things, the first thing, was that this place had been a factory. That allowed for what appeared to be at least a hundred different people to work and presumably, live here. The second thing you noticed was that whenever Negan entered a room, people bowed before him until he told them to carry on, the third thing you noticed was that Negan’s gaze never left your eyes when he spoke to you. The intensity of his gaze was almost eerie. When the tour was over, Negan led you to a rather nice bedroom. It didn’t have much, but the bed was large and the furniture was rather modern. All of it was incredibly clean. 

 

**“This is where you’ll sleep. I’ve told my men to let you do as you please. My other wives have a lounge down the hall that they like to hangout, I recommend going and introducing yourself before you go to bed tonight, tomorrow wake up refreshed, eat, workout, get some books, do whatever you want doll, I’ll check up on you in a few days,”** Negan waited with his hand on the doorknob waiting to see if you had any questions. 

 

You looked around the room.  **“So that’s it? I get a nice room, access to whatever I want. No catch?”** You found all of this a little hard to believe. 

 

**“Listen, I want you to get comfortable and enjoy what we have to offer around here, after that, I’ll talk business and making arrangements,”** he replied. 

 

With that, he left you alone to explore the room. The first thing that you noticed was how neat everything was folded on the bed. Sheets, a blanket, clothes, all of it was perfectly folded. You picked up the first item of clothing and noticed it was a long black dress. It would be a little loose on you but that would be fine. You realized that you probably smelled like shit anyway. There was another dress that looked a little closer to your size and a white sleeping gown. You set the clothes down and moved to the other end of the room. There was a door, you opened it and found a bathroom inside. Wow, this was much nicer than anything you’d been accustomed to. You decided to take a long hot shower before changing into the provided nightgown and getting a goodnight’s rest. 

 

The next few days you tried to explore the “Sanctuary” without really interacting with anyone. You enjoyed the food that was provided, you managed to figure out the ration system, and you even spoke to a few of the ‘tradesman’ about what they did. For the most part, you simply slept or read books in the room you were given. Something wasn’t right in the pit of your stomach but you did not want to address it just yet. For now, you would enjoy living in luxury.  On the third night of your time at the sanctuary alone, there was a knock at the door. 

 

You wondered who would come knocking at eleven at night. You opened the door a crack to see Negan standing there. He wasn’t wearing his jacket or his scarf, just a white shirt and jeans. You notice how much leaner he looks without his jacket, and how average he really is. A man, just like everyone else. A huge grin spreads across his face and he pushed the door open to he could walk into the room. He looked around, presumably checking to see if you had fucked anything up or if you were hiding anything. You noticed that he didn’t have that baseball bat with him this time.

 

**“How’re you liking my kingdom, doll?”** he had moved in close to you, almost cornering you against the bed. You realized that he had at least a good five-inch height advantage on you. 

 

You looked at the door, realizing it must have shut behind him. Great, it was just you and a crazy stranger alone on his turf at almost midnight. Bells and whistles immediately went off in your head. You told yourself you had best play his game so you got out of this unscathed.  **“This place is really….it’s really amazing”** the words sounded lame coming from your lips but you didn’t know what else to say. Sure, it was a pretty sweet setup, but how did one man control so many people without what you imagined, had to be a lot of bloodshed. 

 

**“Damn right it is,”** he replied, he was gazing at you again, his deep brown eyes focused on your face. His mouth was slightly open and you couldn’t help but notice the sliver of a tongue that poked out, almost teasing you. 

**“As I’m sure you figured out, I own this shit. All of it. Those people out there belong to me.** **_You_ ** **belong to me too now.”** At that, you opened your mouth to protest. He held up a hand to silence you.

 

**“Now, just because I own you, doesn’t mean you don’t get to make a choice,”** he continued.  **“You can find something you’re good at and contribute to the cause here. You’ll get rationed out food just like everyone else, but your living quarters won’t be as glamorous,”** he motioned around the room. 

 

**“Or,”** he took a step forward so that his lower body pinned your legs against the bed.  **“You could ‘convince’ me to marry you and make you one of my wives.”** You flushed as you felt his arousal against your hip. 

 

You struggled to control your heart rate. You had only ever been with one guy, your junior prom date, and the whole encounter was a disaster. Shortly after that, the world had gone to shit. Not surprisingly, sex had been the furthest thing from your mind trying to survive, but now you suddenly realized how much you hadn’t gotten to experience before all of this began. 

 

**“Obviously, I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do darling. But this offer is for tonight and tonight only. The girls told me you haven’t said hello yet by the way, such a shame, they could have told you how nice I treat them,”** He emphasized his point by gently pressing his growing erection into your hip. You tried to shrink away but instead found yourself just sitting on the bed to break the contact. His eyes twinkled, clearly amused at how uncomfortable you were. 

 

**“You took me from my family,”** you protested. 

 

Negan laughed and shook his head.  **“Be thankful, I am giving you an opportunity at a new life,”** he said. He leaned down and grasped your chin lightly.  **“How old are you, doll?”** he asked. 

 

There was a question you had been asked a lot.  **“I’m twenty-two.”** you figured there was no point in lying. Negan released his grip and took a step back. 

 

**“Damn! That’s young,”** he paced the room.  **“I normally don’t like girls that young, but darling, you are something special,”** he sounded as if he was talking more to himself than you. You watched him rub his face in frustration as he let out a groan. 

 

You couldn’t help but feel a wave of pleasure run through you at the deep sound of his voice. You wondered what it would be like, to have sex with an older man. Considering it had been six years since your first time, and your first time was so horrible, maybe it would be better this time? Negan stopped pacing and turned to look at you. You suddenly realized that you had been biting your lip. 

 

**“I’m not gonna play any games with you, doll.”** he walked back over to the bed.  **“That look on your face, tells me it’s been a long time since you’ve had anyone in your life, and I’m damn sure you haven’t had a real man at your age.”**

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. He had aroused your curiosity, to say the least. You looked up at him and met his intense, brown eyes, damn, why did he have to look at you like that? You found yourself biting your lip again, nervous and unsure what to say or do. He wanted you to ‘convince’ him? If that meant what you thought it meant, he was gonna be surely disappointed. You had never seduced a man in your life. Negan smirked at your nervous demeanor and leaned down so that his hands were on either side of you and his face was an inch away from yours. He only broke eye contact to look down at your lip which was currently between your teeth.  **“How about you let me bite that lip of yours?”** he whispered. Before you could protest, his hand was grabbing the back of your head, tilting your lips up to capture them with his own. You moaned as he gently pressed his tongue against your lips, asking to be let in. His mouth was warm and inviting and you could have sworn it tasted slightly of whiskey. 

 

Negan pushed you back onto the bed with his free hand, but you were still aware of the tight grip he had on your hair. It wasn’t painful, but it was just enough to be dangerous. He was letting you know that he was in charge. You moaned as his free hand moved to play with the hem of your nightgown that was now riding up your thighs. This man’s presence was overwhelming your senses. You arched up into him and he chuckled against your lips.   **“Damn girl, I’ve barely touched you and you’re already a hot mess,”** he teased. 

 

You flushed with embarrassment as he looked you in the eyes.  **“You want this then? No bullshit, no games. If we do this, you’re** **_mine_ ** **. After this, there’s no turning back, you will be my wife.”** he warned. 

 

Hesitation washed over you and you stammered.  **“I ummmm, I--I do. Want this, I mean.”** You weren’t sure if you had made the right decision, agreeing to marry a stranger. But did you even have a choice? Either you got to live here with him or you lived here as one a hundred, nameless “saviors”.  **“That a girl,”** Negan replied. He released his grip on your hair and lifted the nightgown over your head. You blushed when he whistled at the sight your breasts. He bent his head and kissed your jawline, trailing wet kisses down your neck and to the center of your chest. You moaned with anticipation as his hands came up and squeezed your breasts. 

 

This was already a lot nicer than the night of junior prom. Negan carefully massaged your breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth. You shivered at the sensation before he gently pulled at it with his teeth. You yelped in pain, not realizing how sensitive you were there. He turned and did the same thing to the opposite nipple and you found yourself, enjoying the sensation even though it was a bit painful. You heard the sound of a belt unbuckling as Negan gently flicked your nipple with his tongue. Negan pulled back and stood up, pulling something out of his pockets and pulling them to the ground. 

 

Your eyes went wide as you tried not to stare at his erect manhood. Negan was bigger than you were expecting and it made you slightly nervous. Your date hadn’t been big by any stretch of the word. This was going to be a completely different experience. Negan grinned at you as he tore open a condom.  **“No offense,  but I don’t really know you that well and I am NOT ready to become a daddy.”** he rolled the condom slowly over his erect cock and crawled back onto the bed.  **“Unless you wanna call me daddy, I’m totally okay with that kind of shit,”** he said with a chuckle. You blushed as he grabbed your panties and pulled them down past your ankles and threw them across the room. 

 

His fingers found your wet center and he stroked his index finger along your folds, spread your wetness around. His mouth covered yours as he explored your wet warmth, and you gasped as he slid a finger inside of you. He moved slow, so slow it felt as though he was teasing you. You moaned and began to move your hips, indicating you wanted more. He just laughed against your lips before sliding a second finger in and moving just as slow. You whimpered and felt yourself grow even wetter than you thought was possible. Why was he moving so slow? Couldn’t he just get on with it already?

 

Negan finally slid his fingers out and brought one hand up to grab the back of your neck. He used the other to guide the head of his cock into your aching entrance. You moaned as he buried his face in your neck,  **“Damn! You are really fucking tight,”** he groaned. You whimpered as he pushed all the way inside of you. He paused, before asking you if you were okay. You nodded and he began to move, his movements slow and controlled. Heat pooled in your stomach as he kissed along your jawline. Every thrust and move felt calculate and somehow you managed to match his rhythm. His grunts and groans spurred on your desire and as he picked up his pace you felt yourself starting to go over the edge.  **“Who do you belong to?”** he whispered as he picked up his pace. You barely registered what he said, you were too focused on the pleasure you felt. His grip tightened on your hair and he began to slow down, his thrusts becoming more forceful.  **“Who, do you fucking belong to?”** he repeated. His voice was a low growl.  **“Say my name!”** he barked. 

 

You whimpered it, as his cock continued to rail into you.  **“Negan,”**  you squeaked out.  **“Louder!”**  he demanded, his thrusts now coming almost painfully slow, but hard enough to break the bed.  **“Negan!”** you screamed.  **“I belong to Negan!”** You felt a wave of pleasure crash into you as your walls began to convulse around his cock. Negan came after a few more thrusts, and you felt his body relax for a few moments, his face nestled against yours. 

 

You slowly felt yourself come down from the high you were feeling. Negan sat up and smirked at you.  **“Damn right, doll. You belong to me,”**

  
  
  
  



End file.
